


A Meeting in the House of M

by angelbot



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - House of M, Fluff, I know it's house of m but it's cute trust me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbot/pseuds/angelbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Alleyne is quite shocked when he finds him self royally summoned by the House of M, and even more shocked when he finds that the summons comes from none other than Prince Tommy Magnus. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting in the House of M

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was for Thinkfast week, which was in August. You can find all the works a www.thinkfastweek.tumblr.com/. I hope you enjoy it!

“His royal highness Thomas Magnus would like to summon David Alleyne.”

David gawked at the notification on the screen. Wait, what? David rubbed his eyes, blinked several times, but the neat block of text was still there. It outlined the appointed meeting time and place, per standard regulation. But it was his first royal summon, and he couldn’t figure out why it was there.

  
David immediately racked his brain for possible reasons why he would have a summon. He’d done good work with S.H.I.E.L.D. in Genosha for years now. Could it have been about the tactical decision he’d made on the latest mission in Madripoor? Risky, yes, but it had paid off, and other people had made worse decisions without reprimand.

  
Still, there was no way avoiding it. David sighed and programmed the summons into his schedule.

  
Making his way into the royal palace’s waiting room, he took a seat across from where the secretary sat. The waiting room, being the only place in the palace that most commoners would ever get a glimpse of, was intimidating as hell. Huge statues of Magnus himself were centered so that no matter where you stood, you always felt like the statues were staring at you.

  
“David Alleyne?” The voice came from the secretary, a sleek woman.

  
“Uh, yes, that’s me.” David shifted uncomfortably. He was wearing his best suit—best, but definitely the least comfortable.

  
“You can enter—“ she was interrupted by the opening of a door next to her. David gasped like a blonde in a 60’s horror movie. There, standing directly in front of him, was the man himself—Lord Magnus.

  
“Are you David Alleyne?” Magnus asked in a cool tone of voice. David felt as if he might faint. This wasn’t happening. He was dreaming. The Magnus, the founder and champion of all current news, philosophy, governmental practice, human/mutant relations theory—well, everything—was asking for him.

  
It was then that David noticed that Magnus was looking him directly at him and—well, it was pretty damn intimidating. No one would ever say it out loud, but Lord Magnus, with his clear-cut face and piercing eyes, could look really, really scary when he wanted to.

  
But David wasn’t a stranger to being stared down. Whatever Magnus wanted, really, he was pretty clearly testing him. And if there was anything David was good at, it was tests. So David stood up straighter and looked him dead on.

  
“Yes, that’s me,” he said, conscious of the fact that he was trying to make his voice sound deeper than it actually was. Whatever, it didn’t change the fact that David had to look as cool and confident as possible, even if inside he did feel like he wasn’t sure about whether he should squeal or start apologizing profusely for looking at Magnus the wrong way.

  
“Hmm,” Magnus said. It seemed as in there might have been a slight tone of approval in that monosyllabic grunt, but David couldn’t tell for sure.

  
“Well, I suppose you can go on your way then,” Magnus said after a pause. David breathed a sigh of relief.

  
“Thomas is waiting in the foyer, you can—“

  
“Oh, is this the David I’ve been hearing so much about?”

David whipped around to see someone else entering from another door. He nearly gasped again, but suppressed it quickly. It was Wanda Magnus, the only human child of Lord Magnus and mother to his two grandchildren. She grinned from ear to ear, and quickly reached out her hand to David. David, admittedly a little flustered and admittedly very confused, took it.

  
“Oh, you’ll be good for Tommy, I just know it,” she said with an honest smile.

David felt he could trust her, something about her was just—wait, what? Good for Tommy?

  
“Oh, look at me, I’m rambling again,” Wanda said, waving her arms in the air. “You better get going, Tommy’s bound to get impatient soon.”

With a stronger grip that David expected, Wanda pushed him through the door and into the next room.

“Have fun!” she said, closing the door before David could properly react.

  
Wobbling briefly David regained his balance and looked up to see—Oh, wow. The room was lavishly decorated. Masterful works of art from the likes of Kenji Uedo and other mutants artists lined the walls. Magnificent floral arrangments were everywhere, no doubt provided with the assistance of a chlorokinetic mutant. David wasn’t paying attention to any of the furnishings, though.

  
His Royal Highness Thomas Magnus, first born of Wanda Wagnus, was, in layman’s terms, hot as hell. Clear, piercing eyes, a dashing look—yep, it was official, this guy had everything. David had no idea how a person could make a royal uniform look roguishly hot, but whatever it was, Thomas Magnus was doing it.

  
“Oh, hey,” he said lightly. “Thought you’d never show up.”

  
“Y-Your Highness,” David began.

  
“Dude! Lighten up a little,” he said, moving next to David and giving him a pat on the back. “Call me Tommy.”

  
A million questions ran through David’s head, from the worrying (Is this some kind of kinky sex thing?) to the even more worrying (How much would I mind if this was some kind of kinky sex thing?). He gulped.

  
“Uh, yeah, Tommy,” David said, mostly just running through the first things that came through his head. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry I’m late, it’s just that, uh, Lord Magnus and your mom—“

  
“Oh, them?” Tommy smacked his forehead. “God, they’re like, so embarrassing. I swear, it took me soooo long to convince them to let me be alone even for this.”

  
“Ah, ok…right…” David said slowly. He could feel himself beginning to blush.

  
“Yeah, like, Grandpa was all like ‘young man, you are going to send a royal summon to that young man or by my metal, I’m gonna blah blah blah blah.’ And mom was thinking of showing you my baby pictures! I swear, they all drive me up the wall.”

  
“I can see how they would,” David said, cracking a smile for the first time.

“So, uh…” Tommy paused, and his regular confident expression broke and melted into one that seemed—well, scared. He looked around to see that no one was watching, and in a slightly squeakier voice, said “Umm…you’re not still dating that blue-haired chick, right?”

“Nori?” David said, surprised. “No, I mean, we kinda drifted apart a while back.”

  
“Oh, good!” Tommy grinned. “In that case we should totally go out.”

“Go out?” David echoed. Now he was really blushing.

  
Tommy’s scared expression returned. “I mean, uh,” he paused. “If you want to. Go out. Yeah.”

  
“Oh, uh, that would be,” David paused, his mind blanked. “Cool.”

  
Tommy beamed. “Awesome! Ok, in that case our first date begins now. Where do you want to go? I can take you basically anywhere like Paris or London or New Latveria…actually wait, I can’t take you there or else I’m gonna get my allowance taken away again. Hey, I can take you to space! I got this buddy, Noh-varr, and he…”

  
As Tommy chattered on, David couldn’t help but grin as he felt himself relax for the first time in the day.


End file.
